Qui veut participer à l'aventure?
by Gokash
Summary: Ils sont vénèrent, ils sont déterminés, ils sont braves et loyaux, ils sont les 13 nains de Thorin&cie. Et ils cherchent le 14ème membre qui fera tout le sale boulot à leur place. Oui mais, pour ça, il en faut des qualités : Etre doué, courageux, savoir chanter et surtout, être capable de défaire un dragon. Bon alors, M le jury barbe grise ! Présentez nous vos candidats !
1. Chapter 1

Bon, j'ai fait ça pas longtemps après avoir été voir le Hobbit, il y a quelques mois et suite à une grosse session de partielle. C'est donc ce que j'appelle un pétage de câble. Mais bon, après moults hésitations, j'ai décidé d'assumer, et si je vois que l'idée plaît, peut être qu'un jour je prendrai le temps de l'approfondir et de l'améliorer. (et pourquoi pas un crossover avec le personnage gagnant)

* * *

Bonjour bonjour! Bienvenu au grand casting_** Qui veut participer à l'aventure? **_Orchestré par Thorin&Cie.

Tous les candidats qui le désirent n'ont qu'à venir se présenter face au jury composé des 13 nains de l'équipe et devra répondre aux questions de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.  
Je suis Gandalf le Gris et je serait le présentateur de cette émission!  
Faites entrer le premier candidat!

llllllllllllll

Sous les applaudissements du public, le premier candidat entra en piste sous la lumière des projecteurs, le présentateur le prit par l'épaule et l'amena devant les 13 membres du jury.

Il ressemblait plus à un gringalet qu'à un chasseur de dragon, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Bonjour !  
- heu ? herm.. bonjour ?  
- comment t'appel tu mon petit ?  
- Harold, M. Thorin héhéhé coucou.

Avec un sourire tordu, il fit un petit signe de la main aux membres du jury, seul Ori et Kili lui retournèrent un joyeux signe de la main.

- Alors Harold, il paraitrait que tu ais déjà eu affaire à des dragons, peux tu m'en dire plus par apport à cette expérience ?  
- heu haha, ba en fait, je suis un viking ! un tueur de dragon, voyez ?

Aucune réaction de la part du jury et du public.

- Bon en gros je suis censé tuer des dragons depuis ma naissance.

- censé ?  
- Ba oui, j'aimerai bien je vous jure ! dès que je vois un dragon, il faut que je le tue ! c'est plus fort que moi !  
- Mais ?  
- Ba, j'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves.  
- Donc tu n'as jamais tué de dragon ?  
- Heu…

- SUIVANT !

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le deuxième candidat avait l'air bien plus fier que le premier, et semblait être un combattant, c'était peut-être le bon.

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour messieurs

- Comment t'appelles tu ?  
- Eragon.  
- Eragon, peux tu me dire ce que tu sais sur les dragons s'il te plaît ?  
- ce sont des créatures fabuleuses, la plus belle conquête de l'homme, leur esprit est un nid de savoir et leur apparence un régal pour les yeux. Etant moi-même chevaucheur de dragon je-  
- Attend, tu veux dire que t'es pote avec ces bestiaux ?  
- Bien sur ! qui ne le serait pas ?

- SUIVANT !

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll

- J'ai dit suivant !  
- Attentif vous devriez plus l'être, maître nain, le candidat suivant, je suis.  
Les 13 membres du jury se levèrent d'un même geste pour regarder au sol, une créature verdâtre et boiteuse les regardait en louchant.

- Hu ? herm ! bonjour  
- Bonjour  
- Qui êtes.. Qu'êtes.. heu comment vous appelez vous ?  
- Yoda est mon nom.  
Les jeunes princes héritiers Kili et Fili ne purent s'empêcher de glousser face à la tournure des phrases de la créature.

- Très bien Yoga, qu'est ce qui vous permet de penser que vous pourrez nous être utile dans notre quête ?  
- Yoda est mon nom.

- Oui ça va on le sait ! Vous avez comprit ma question ? Vous parlez notre langue ?  
- Dans votre quête je ne vous suivrais pas ! Vers le côté obscur de la force la soif de vengeance vous mènera !  
- heu… herm, très bien dans ce cas nous pouvons passer au candidat suivant

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lll

Le candidat qui entra ensuite avait le pas sûr, la démarche altière, il était très grand et tout bleu.

- Bonjour

Les 13 membres du jury étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient un torticolis avant la fin de l'audition, c'est qu'il était grand le bougre !

- Bonjour  
- Qui êtes vous?  
- Jack Sully et je suis Olo'eyktan  
- Faudrait savoir ! C'est Jack ou Olo'eyktan?  
- Appelez moi Toruk mat tao  
- Très bien, Toruk, sous quelles conditions accepteriez vous de travailler pour nous ?  
- Je ne demande rien, aider un peuple en détresse est ma vocation.  
- Vraiment rien ?  
- heu.. herm ! après tout, si vous avez une jeune et jolie princesse indigène à me présenter pourquoi pas.

Les 13 membres du jury se concertèrent tandis que Gandalf tapota l'épaule de la créature.  
- hum, très cher, méfiez vous, les naines ne font jamais plus d'1m40 et sont très souvent barbu.

Et, alors que le grand roi Thorin allait lui dire qu'il le gardait pour les demi-finales, on put se rendre compte que le grand singe bleu avait disparu.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll

Le suivant qui entra sous les hourra et les viva de la foule ressemblait à un chiot perdu dans ses vêtements trop grand, il serra la main de Gandalf et rajusta ses lunettes ronde sur son nez.

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour.  
- Quel est ton nom ?  
- Je m'appelle Harry Potter Monsieur.  
- Très bien Harry, explique moi pourquoi tu serais le mieux adapté pour participer à notre quête.  
- Je suis loyal envers mes amis, courageux, j'ai le don de m'occuper de tout ce qui ne me regarde pas et j'ai le trouble du héro compulsif : je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'agir lorsque je vois que mon aide pourrait être utile.  
- Très bien, dis moi, comment réagirais-tu si un jour tu te trouves confronté à un dragon ?

- J'utiliserai ma baguette magique pour appeler mon balai, j'essaierai ensuite de combattre le dragon en volant dessus.  
- SUIVANT !

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll

Le candidat suivant était tellement beau, tellement éblouissant que plusieurs membres féminins de l'audience en tombèrent dans les pommes.  
Lorsqu'il serra la main de Gandalf, celui-ci fut surprit par le touché glacial.

- Bonjour  
- Bonjour  
- Comment t'appelles tu ?  
- Edward Cullens.  
- Très bien Edward, dit moi un peu, comment t-y prendrais tu pour tuer un dragon ?

- Je lui balancerai le boulet qui me sert de petite amie à la gueule et j'en profiterai pour lui arracher la jugulaire.

-...  
- Avec mes dents.  
- A qui ? à la petite amie ou au dragon ?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Le personnage qui entra, se tenant droit, raide comme un piquet, habiller d'un costume noir très propre, portait des lunettes de soleil sur le visage et une oreillette à l'oreille.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer Gandalf

- (C'est moi où il ressemble à Elrond sans les cheveux et sans les oreilles pointues ?  
- (Tait-toi Kili !)

- Bonjour,  
- Bonjour  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis l'agent Smith.  
- Vous avez l'intention de venir nous aider à combattre le dragon ?  
- Non.  
- Ha et… que faites vous là ?  
- Je tente de fuir la matrice que je hait.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas, bonne chance à vous.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllll

Le candidat suivant ressemblait à un enfant, il portait une écharpe qui lui cachait le nez.

Sans un regard pour Gandalf, il traversa la scène et se planta devant Thorin.

- S'il te plait, dessine moi un mouton !

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Le dernier candidat que fit rentrer Gandalf se trouva face à un jury avachit, fatigué, et très ennuyé par la centaine d'audition qu'il venait de mener.

- 'Jour

- Bonjour  
- Z'êtes qui ?  
- Je m'appelle Bilbo Baggins, à votre service.  
- Bilbo, z'avez déjà tuer un dragon ?  
- Ma foi, non ! j'étais d'ailleurs persuadé que ça n'existait plus.  
- Vous avec l'esprit d'aventure ?  
- Pas du tout, rien ne me plait plus que de rester chez moi, devant la cheminé avec une bonne tasse de thé dans les mains  
- Vous savez vous battre ?  
- Je suis habile aux fléchettes  
- Très bien, z'ête engagés, veuillez signé là, en bas du contrat, l'aventure commence demain.


	2. Et si le gagnant était

_**Je sais, ça ne ressemble à rien, ça n'a ni queue ni tête, c'est totalement débile, mais bon dieu! qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de ne pas toujours être sérieux dans la vie!**_

* * *

**Que se passerait-il si le cambrioleur était...:**

**Au final, que se serait-il passé si certains candidats, après avoir passer la délibération du jury et le vote du public, auraient-été les grands gagnants de l'émission "qui veut participer à l'aventure?" de Thorin&cie?**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Après avoir échappé aux gobelins, dévalé la montagne, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, les nains se rendirent compte que leur cambrioleur était manquant.

- Où est-il ?  
- Je vais vous dire où il est, il est rentré chez lui, et bon débarras !

Mais Thorin se trompait, loin sous ses pieds, dans une caverne abritant un lac obscur, leur cambrioleur venait enfin de trouver un adversaire à sa taille dans les concours d'énigmes.  
Tout comme il rencontra enfin la créature la plus exceptionnelle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré au cours de sa longue vie : un corps où se côtoie le côté obscure et le bon côté de la force sans se mélanger. Yoda venait de rencontrer l'élu : celui qui ramènera l'équilibre dans la force, et en plus, il parlait presque comme lui.  
« sss'est perdu mon presssieux ? »

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle est là elle ?  
- Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse toute seule.  
- Oui mais en même temps, c'est un boulet cette fille, pas capable de faire un pas sans se casser la gueule, et puis en plus, t'as l'impression qu'elle va avoir un orgasme à chaque fois qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui.

- Oui mais bon, c'est pas tout les jours qu'un vampire végétarien te propose son aide pour combattre un dragon, alors profitons, au pire, elle se fera manger par un troll ou bien elle tombera amoureuse d'un warg.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

- Qu'est ce que vous faite là vous ?

- Les voies de la Matrice sont impénétrables.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Le groupe venait d'arriver à Fondcombe et prenait une pause bien mérité.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que fait notre cambrioleur ?  
- Je crois qu'il est en train d'engueuler les roses de M. Elrond.

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout semblable à ma rose ! Vous n'êtes rien encore ! Vous êtes, comme était mon renard, c'était un renard semblable à cent mille autres, mais je l'ai apprivoisé et il est devenu mon ami, il est maintenant unique au monde ! Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vide ! (….blablabla….)

- On fait quoi ? On le laisse là et on s'en va en essayant de faire en sorte qu'il ne le remarque pas ?

- Ca ne marchera pas, rappelle toi des trolls, ce môme a trouvé le moyen de les transformer en pierre juste en papotant avec eux toute la nuit et après, il a réussit à nous retrouvez alors que nous étions parti avec les chevaux à un rythme de folie, que nous avions brouiller nos trace et que nous avions monter des pièges. Et puis réfléchi un peu, lorsque les elfes se rendront compte qu'on est parti sans lui, ils nous le ramèneront, ils sont gentils, mais y a des limites !

Et, pendant ce temps là, Le Petit Prince continuait de disputer les roses.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Thorin se tenait face à Azog, Ocrist dans les mains, une soif de sang lui parcourant le corps, enfin il avait l'occasion de terrasser celui qui avait tué son grand père, enfin il allait pouvoir restaurer son honneur, et alors qu'il levait le bras pour rendre le coup fatal tant attendu, il se fit stupefixier violement et tomba raide paralyser comme une souche.

- C'est trop dangereux pour toi Thorin, je suis l'élu, c'est à moi que revient la tâche de tuer ce suppôt de Voldemort !

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Le cambrioleur dégringola de l'échafaudage orc et resta sonné quelques instant en bas du gouffre. En se levant, il posa la main sur un petit anneau d'or.

Il le porta à ses yeux et, constatant qu'il n'avait aucune valeur, le balança par dessus son épaule, il sortit ses poignards en souriant, escalada prestement l'échafaudage et s'élança pour sauver ses employeurs, s'accrochant à une corde tel tarzan à sa liane, il atterrît face au gobelin géant en adoptant une posture de combat, d'un puissant coup il trancha la tête du méchant et il se tourna en feulant méchamment vers le reste des gobelins qui préférèrent s'enfuir.  
Il se redressa élégamment et jeta un œil au jury :  
Thorin avait dans les mains une pancarte portant le chiffre 6,5/10, pas mal de la part du roi, Kili et Fili montraient tous les deux un 8/10 en souriant, Balin lui, avait sorti le 7/10 et applaudissait vigoureusement. C'était plutôt une bonne moyenne.  
Soudain, un gobelin l'attaqua part derrière, il se tourna et, dans un geste agile lui coupa la tête. Le jury le regarda, sidéré, sans bougé et, avec un haussement de sourcil admiratif, Thorin retourna la pancarte portant le 6 : 9,5/10

Le public composé des nains de Thorin&cie ainsi que de quelques gobelins applaudirent respectueusement :

Jack Sully venait d'exploser les scores au concours de "celui qui a le plus de classe quand il tue des gobelins" orchestré par les descendants de Durin.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Faut pas croire, j'adore vraiment tous les personnages et les films dont je parle ( sauf Twilight, ce film m'a fait l'effet d'un train qui passe quand on attend patiemment au passage à niveau que les barrières se lèvent pour y aller).**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bert venait de saisir le cambrioleur qui gesticulait dans tous les sens :

- Touche moi pas mes habits, ma mère elle va m'tuer !

- C'est quoi ça ?

William regarda le pauvre cambrioleur qui se débattait avec un seul bras, Bert le tenait par les pieds, tête en bas.  
- ça se mange ?

- Bon si vous plait messieurs, veuillez-vous vouloir me lâcher tout de suite ?

Tom attrapa le bonhomme et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.  
Le cambrioleur essaya de s'enfuir, ses jambes pédalant dans le vide.

- Il est bizarre ce sol, il est pas palpable !  
- Ca va pas nan ? ça bouge trop, c'est pas assez gras !  
Et Bert lui arracha Numérobis des mains pour le balancer plus loin, à la poubelle.  
- Hey ho ! c'est pas pac'que j'suis p'tit qu'sa va se passer comme ça nan mais ho ! Vous savez a qui vous avez affaire ?

Les trolls ne le regardèrent même pas. Et le cambrioleur se trouva assis à les regarder cuisiner.

- C'est trop calme… j'aime pas quand c'est un peut trop beaucoup calme… je préfère quand c'est un peu plus moins calme.

Et, sur ce, il se cacha derrière un rocher et balança des gravillons au hasard sur les trolls, attendant qu'ils réagissent.

- Hé les trolls ! Vous êtes des trollettes, trolololol.

Jusqu'à ce que Thorin, excédée de ne pas trouver son cambrioleur, ne finisse par aller le chercher par la peau du cou, pour repartir vers Erebor, la route était encore longue, et il se demanda pour la millième fois du voyage pourquoi diable, d'entre tous, c'était celui là qu'ils avaient choisit. Faut dire aussi, la blague sur « le phare à on » qu'il leur avait sortit pendant l'audition les avaient bien fait rire.

Maintenant, les nains étaient bien loin et venaient de passer plusieurs collines avant de se rendre compte que l'egyptien n'était pas avec eux. En réalité, il n'avait pas encore bougé de là d'où ils étaient partis, et était occupé à disputer sa monture.  
- Myrtille, tu n'avances pas du tout, Myrtille.

LTLTLTLTL

Bon, là, les membres de la compagnie devait l'avouer, leur cambrioleur était vraiment… spécial. Déjà, lors de l'audition, il leur avait semblé étrange, mais il avait l'air simpatique, loyal, franc, très courageux quoique qu'un peu naïf voir crétin sur les bords. Il avait la taille d'un humain, mais son mode vestimentaire était très.., étrange. Déjà, tout blanc, avec un peu de vert sur les bords, des ailes mécaniques repliées dans le dos, puis le casque de verre qui lui permettait de ne pas s'asphyxier dans l'atmosphère de la terre du milieu, et son visage qui semblait fait de cire et surtout, sa curieuse manie de crier « vers l'infini et au delà » à tout bout de champ.  
Un peu plus tôt, la compagnie s'était trouvée cernée par une horde de gobelins. Et le cambrioleur, après un tonitruent « Buzz l'éclair à la rescousse » s'était interposé devant les nains et avait saluer les gobelins d'un « Salutations, je suis Buzz l'éclair, je viens en paix ».  
Et maintenant, les nains fumaient leurs pipes, mangeaient ou bien papotaient joyeusement, attendant que leur cambrioleur ait fini de prêcher la bonne parole auprès des gobelins :

- Je ne comprend pas, qui votre maitre au juste ? Je pensais que c'était Zog le ténébreux, appeler aussi Sauron dans ces contrées.

- Le grappin est notre maitre, il choisit ceux qui s'en vont et ceux qui restent.

Et, au moment où Thorin éteignit sa pipe, se disant que la comédie n'avait que trop duré, que les gobelins n'étaient pas censés discuter ainsi avec leur cambrioleur, il sentit une petite main lui tirer sur la manche, et se trouva face à trois gobelins aux grands yeux mangas, un air ébahi sur le visage :

- Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Leur cambrioleur était parfait : filou, agile, avait du bagou et savait se battre. Bon, il était un peu lâche sur les bords et seule l'idée de récupérer un trésors à la fin l'empêchait de filer avec toutes les richesses des nains. Il était venu accompagné aussi. Il y avait une fille qui le suivait partout, elle voulait voir le monde qu'elle disait, elle en avait marre de vivre dans une tour. Son problème, à la fille, c'était les cheveux. Long, très long, trop long, une vingtaine de mètre au moins, ils se prenaient partout, dans les branches, trainaient dans la boue et brillaient dans le noir : discrétion = 0. Mais, malheureusement pour les nains, il n'y avait pas que ça. S'il y avait que ça, ça n'aurait été qu'une formalité. Mais nan, la fille, elle chantait. Et quand elle se mettait à chanter, toute la compagnie se mettait à danser et à chanter avec elle. Et dans ces cas là, ils disaient n'importe quoi : par exemple, Thorin s'est retrouver à jouer avec deux petites licornes tandis que Nori et Bombur se tenaient devant en chantant « Et Thorin collectionne les petites licornes » alors que gollum s'exclamait « Si je suis laid et repoussant, moi je suis l'amant pas le brigand. En chacun il y a un enfant. » Fin bref, c'est sûr l'air de « moi j'ai un rêve » que la compagnie se baladait sur les chemins et le conseil des sages s'était fait sur la mélodie « n'écoute que moi » chanté par la dame Galadriel et Saroumane en personne tandis que Gandalf et Elrond faisaient les cœurs.  
Mais bon, les deux étaient plutôt simpa et ils leur avaient apprit une technique de combat plutôt fracassante : La poêle à frire. Autant dire qu'orcrist s'était retrouvée au placard assez rapidement et qu'Azog n'avait pas fait le poids.  
Son warg empêtré dans la chevelure de la fille qui lui faisait des papouilles, le grand orc s'est prit autant de coups de poêle qu'il y avait de membres dans la compagnie : il a finit au tapis avec trois dents en moins.  
Et puis dès qu'il y avait un blessé, il se retrouvait emmailloté dans les cheveux magiques et la fille leur chantait une chanson niaise dont l'air vous restait dans la tête pendant des jours et pouf ! Vous voilà guéri.

Flynn Rider et Raiponse qu'ils se nommaient.  
Flynn était devenu particulièrement pote avec Kili et Fili et leur avait apprit pleins de tours débiles pour faire les poches des gens sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Ils avaient été particulièrement inutiles lors de la confrontation dans la ville gobeline, il faut dire, ils n'étaient pas là.  
Dans les cavernes, plusieurs mètres plus bas, ils se cassaient la tête à essayer de répondre à gollum qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Bon écoutez, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais vous ne me laisser pas le choix, je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu.

- C'est perdu mon précieux ?

- Raiponse !

- Mais vous nous avez pas encore posé la question mon précieux !

- Mon nom c'est raiponse, pas précieux !  
- Que l'eau soit éclaboussée, ça n'est pas une énigme ça !  
- Mais je n'ai jamais joué aux énigmes moi, j'ai toujours vécu toute seule !  
- Ha mais nous aussi mon précieux, nous avons toujours vécu seuls, ça nous a donné le temps pour confectionner des énigmes!  
- Bon allez-y mon brave, posez moi une question, mon esprit agile saura y répondre sans souci, Flynn Rider a Raiponse, heu pardon, réponse à tout.  
- Ho oui mon précieux ! ho oui ! si ça perd les cheveux brillant seront à nous !  
- heu..  
- Vivant sans souffle, froid comme la mort, jamais assoiffé, toujours buvant, en cotte de maille, jamais cliquetant.

Le brigand et la princesse se regardèrent et soudain, ce fut le noir. La poêle à frire avait encore frappé.

Ensuite, le cambrioleur s'était fait lamentablement étriper par le cheval de Gandalf: Maximus, et l'animal avait refusé de voyager dans une compagnie qui contenait un tel forban. Gandalf n'avait plus qu'à retourner piquer un autre grand cheval blanc dans les écuries du Rohan, il allait finir par être mal vu là bas.

Bon, maintenant, tout était bien qui finissait bien, la montagne était reconquise, le dragon était tué. Mais Thorin était en train de vivre un cauchemar.

Le cambrioleur, les yeux dans les yeux avec sa princesse, chantait une chanson dégoulinante de romantisme tout en accrochant toutes les pièces du trésor de la montagne solitaire à des ballons de baudruche qui partaient très haut dans le ciel, l'Arkenstone en tête dont l'éclat faisait concurrence à la lune. Ils avaient tué le dragon, ils avaient reconquérit Erebor, mais ils étaient pauvres, et ne possédait plus aucun trésor.  
Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire : toute sa compagnie et les armées naines, humaines et elfiques présentes faisaient la chorale tout en les aidant à envoyer le trésor vers d'autres cieux, transporté par le romantisme du moment : la petite était en train d'accomplir son rêve.

* * *

_Pour celles qui ont lu le hobbit, la réponse à l'énigme de Gollum est évidente, les autres, je vous laisse chercher :p_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pour ce personnage là, j'espère que vous aurez la référence, que ce soit pour apprécier le chapitre ou bien pour survivre dans la vraie vie :p Et là, j'avoue, y'a du plagia de réplique, et pas qu'un peu. Mais je le connaît tellement par coeur ce truc, même quand je parle je le plagie. ^^ donc je m'excuse moi même.**_

* * *

Thorin et Fili commentaient la beauté de l'endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé pour la pause lorsque Bifur tira sur la manche de Thorin, un air passablement concentré sur le visage :

- Thourrinn pas changer assiette pour fromache !

Fili et Thorin regardèrent leur compagnon, un instant surprit.

- C'était du langage courant ça ?

C'est à ce moment là que leur cambrioleur arriva et se posta prêt du nain bilingue.

- Vous avez vu sire ? Je me suis dit, vu que je m'ennuyais, je pourrais bien faire quelque chose pour aider ce pauvre Bofur à communiquer.  
- Déjà ce n'est pas Bofur mais Bifur,  
- Ha bon ?  
- Ensuite, tout le monde ici le comprend sauf vous, donc je ne vois pas en quoi il aurait besoin d'aide, et pour finir, je pense que si c'est vous qui lui apprenez le langage courant, il ne sera plus compréhensible pour personne.  
- Ha mais là on en est qu'au début, mais vous allez voir, dans quelques jours il parlera aussi bien que vous, vous pouvez en être certain !

* * *

La question était censée être simple: attendons nous Gandalf ici ou bien continuons nous la route ? Et le cambrioleur était en train de compliquer sérieusement les choses:

- Mais c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Soit on part, soit on attend !  
- Oui mais, je ne comprends pas, n'était t-il pas question de rejoindre Gandalf ?  
- Non, c'est lui qui nous rejoint, nous on l'attend  
- Mais, non on ne l'attend pas, on est partit de Foncombe sans même lui demander son avis !  
- Oui mais maintenant, on ne sais pas si on doit l'attendre ou pas !  
- Ah parce qu'on continue ?

- Mais c'est la question que l'on se pose !  
- Mais il le sait qu'on l'attend ici ?  
- On a pas besoin de lui dire, c'est un magicien, il sait tout.  
- Ha ba nan hein, nous on en a un de magicien, il sait rien du tout, je ne me fierais pas à lui si j'était vous, c'est pas stable ces gens là.  
- Gandalf sait exactement quel jour il doit nous retrouver, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.  
- Dans ce cas, on pourra l'attendre la semaine prochaine !  
- Comment ça ?

- Si vous prenez aujourd'hui, que vous comptez sept jours, on retombe le même jour mais une semaine plus tard... Enfin à une vache près, c'est pas une science exacte.

* * *

Le cambrioleur était actuellement occupé à réfléchir aux énigmes du pauvre Sméagol qui se demandait bien pourquoi il s'était approché de ce type.

- Non non mais allez y, reposez moi en une autre, cette fois-ci, je saurais.  
- Mais nous avons déjà posé toutes les énigmes que nous connaissons mon précieux, c'est à vous maintenant !  
- Bon très bien, j'en ai une, mais elle est dure, Je vous laisserais quarante-huit chances comme vous avez fait pour moi.  
- C'était pourtant la plus facile que nous connaissions n'est ce pas mon précieux ? _Gollum gollum  
_- Vous pourriez arrêter de faire ça avec votre gorge ? Ca me dégoute un peu.  
- Ca me la donne cette énigme mon précieux ?  
- Ok ok c'est bon, alors, qu'est ce qui est petit et marron ?  
- Hohoho je sais je sais : un marron !  
- Putain il est fort ce con !  
- A nous maintenant : Deux jumelles aussi fragiles que des ailes de papillons, elles ont le pouvoir de faire disparaître le monde.  
- Ha oui mais non, vous en avez pas une autre ?

* * *

- Dites Gandalf ?  
- Hum ?  
- Vous aussi vous êtes le fils d'un démon et d'une pucelle ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Non mais je demande ça, on sait jamais, je connaît un magicien, très puissant hein, mais il a des parents un peu bizarres, je me demandait si c'était pareil pour tout les magiciens.

* * *

- Thorin, Thorin ? hey réveillez vous !

Le grand roi sous la montagne fut réveillé de manière très agaçante par son abruti de cambrioleur.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore.  
- Ben, j'ai l'impression que les gens de votre compagnie, ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.  
- Ha ba ça, fallait s'en douter, empoté comme vous êtes !  
- Vous me trouvez empoté ?  
- Oui, non, oubliez, qu'est ce que vous vouliez déjà ?  
- En fait, je suis souvent victime des colibris, sous-entendu des types qu'oublient toujours tout, euh, non... Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je voudrais bien qu'on me considère en tant que tel.  
- Bon ben je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

- Thourrinn pas changer assiette pour fromache !

- Ha non hein ! ça ne va pas recommencer !  
- Mais attendez sire, vous ne voyez pas les efforts qu'il fait ?  
- Vous appelez ça du langage courant vous ? moi j'appel ça du charabia !  
- Thorin mon ami, vous devriez vous montrer plus patient face aux membre de votre compagnie  
- Mais Gandalf, comment voulez vous que je sois patient face à une bande de clampins pareil ? je ne savais pas que la connerie c'était contagieux !  
- On met du beurre au fond du plat pour pas que le gratin colle.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit Kili ?  
- Heu, je sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul, pardon  
- Non mais sire, je vous jure que dans peu de temps, il parlera très bien.  
- La fleur au soleil fane...  
- Ha vous voyez ? il aime beaucoup la poésie en plus.  
- Mais ça ne veut rien dire !  
- Ba si, ça veut dire que quand le soleil tape sur la fleur, elle fane.  
- Je veux dire, ça n'a aucun sens dans le contexte.  
- Comment ça le contexte ? Il faut un contexte pour parler ?  
- Cuillère.  
- Ha mais ça suffit maintenant !  
- Faut pas respirer la compote, ça fait tousser.

- Thourrinn, pas changer assiette pour fromache.  
- Sire, je pense que vous êtes un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, c'est pas bon ça, vous devriez arrêter de voir le monde de manière aussi noire, je veux bien croire que vous avez plus de maison et presque plus de famille, mais il y a surement des trucs bien pire qui pourraient vous arriver  
- Faut pas toucher à la poulette, sinon, c'est tout nu dans les orties.  
- Thourrinn, pas changer assiette pour fromache.

* * *

Ils venaient de prendre place dans Erebor, et l'armée orque était maintenant aux portes du royaume.  
Et cela faisait longtemps que Thorin avait perdu toute royauté lorsqu'il parlait au cambrioleur.

Thorin: Mais c'est pas compliqué, bon Dieu ! Y a L'armée des elfes à droite, celle des hommes à gauche, et nous on arrive par le milieu !

Dwalin : C'est bon jusque là ?

Le cambrioleur : Attendez, moi, si je me souviens bien de votre carte, il y a la rivière qui passe en travers !

Thorin : Ah, mais merde avec votre rivière !

Le cambrioleur : C'est un point de repère comme un autre !

Dwalin : Mais bon Dieu, il y a pas besoin de point de repère puisque les orques vont nous attaquer de face !

Le cambrioleur : De face, ça va ! C'est le reste qui va pas !

Thorin : Mais quoi, nom d'un chien !?

Le cambrioleur : Ben la gauche, la droite, là ! Moi j'aime pas ces trucs !

Dwalin : Mais qu'est ce que vous aimez pas ?

Le cambrioleur : Ces conneries de gauche et de droite ! Ça veut rien dire ces machins ! Selon comme on est tourné ça change tout !

Thorin : Mais qu'est ce que vous nous chantez ?

Le cambrioleur : Moi j'estime que quand on parle tactique militaire, il faut employer des termes précis !

Dwalin : Ben oui, effectivement, ça peut prêter à confusion…

Thorin : Non mais attendez, nous c'est pour vous qu'on dit gauche et droite ! C'est pour pas vous embrouiller !

Le cambrioleur : Si, ça m'embrouille !

Dwalin : Ah bon ? On peut parler normalement alors ?

Le cambrioleur : Professionnel !

Thorin : Bon, ben alors, OK, on reprend depuis le début donc, Daïn est posté depuis hier soir au Nord-Est de la zone d'attaque…

Dwalin : … Tandruil, Sud-Sud-Est, un peu plus en retrait avec ses cavaliers…

Le cambrioleur : Moi j'aime pas ces histoires de Sud-Est, Nord-Ouest, et tous ces machins !

Thorin : Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a qui va pas encore ?!

Le cambrioleur : C'est un coup à se planter ça ! De toutes façons, on dit le Nord ! Selon comme on est tourné ça change tout !

* * *

- Et le cambrioleur il est où ?  
- Il se bat contre les gobelins.  
- Tout seul ?  
- Ba oui, quand il a vu les peaux vertes, il a sorti son épée et il est parti en courant.  
- Comme ça ?  
- Il a crié un truc je crois en partant.  
- Oui, tu as raison, un machin genre « Pays de galles indépendant ! »  
- Ha, et vous faite quoi vous ?  
- On le regarde, il a une technique de combat assez intéressante.  
- Ce ne serait pas des légumes qu'il tient dans la main ?  
- Oui, il a dit qu'un guerrier devait savoir se battre avec n'importe quelle arme.  
- Même un brocoli péremptoire.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt, au casting de « Qui veut participer à l'aventure » :

- Et nous revoici après une courte durée de publicité pour accueillir notre nouveau candidat !  
Gandalf s'avança vers le chevalier qui venait d'entrer, il avait plutôt fière allure avec ses cheveux gris coupés à la mode des dunedains.

- Bonjour  
- Bonjour  
- Comment t appelles tu ?  
- Perceval Sire

- Bien Perceval, as tu déjà tué un dragon.

- Oui.  
- C'est vrai ? Vous seriez bien le premier de cette audition à avoir affronté et vaincu un cracheur de feu.  
- C'est quoi un cracheur de feu ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ba je sais pas, vous me demandez si j'ai tué un dragon et après vous partez dans votre délire de cracheur de feu.

Le juge Bofur eut l'amabilité de prendre la parole :

- Les dragons sont tous des cracheurs de feu.  
- Ha bon ?  
- Ils mesurent tous plusieurs mètres et sont très cruels.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Sans vouloir être indiscret, à quoi ressemblait votre dragon ?  
- Ba je sais pas moi, je sais que j'en ai tué un parce que c'est écrit dans le bouquin du père blaise que j'ai tué un dragon. C'était peut être ce truc là, un cheval tout gris, très gros, avec la queue à la place du nez.  
- Un Mumakil ?  
- Ouais, je crois, c'est pas ça un dragon?  
- Vous avez tué un Mumakil tout seul ?  
- Ba ouais, y avait Caradoc avec moi aussi.  
- Et puis-je savoir ce qu'un guerrier tel que vous, car, tout de même, mettre à bas un Mumakil fait de vous un guerrier prestigieux, recherche dans une expédition telle que la nôtre.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là en gros ?  
Le juge Dwalin n'avait pas la patience du juge Thorin.

- Ha, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est le roi Arthur, il m'a balancé dehors en disant que je n'avais pas le droit de revenir si je n'avais pas trouvé un indice capital pour le graal. Et que si je ne trouvais rien du tout ce serait mieux, d'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi parce que si je ne retrouve rien, je ne pourrait jamais revenir à Kaamelott.

Les juges prirent le temps de se concerter.  
- Bon, ça à l'air d'être un bon guerrier quand même  
- Un peu con sur les bords vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Si, mais ça reste acceptable, et puis il est pas méchant.  
- Tuer un mumakil quand même…  
- Il l'a confondu avec un dragon…  
- Alors, on fait quoi ?  
- On va demander un vote du public, eux au moins, ils savent reconnaître les bons.

_- Et psss, le vieux barbu  
- Oui ?  
- C'est quoi un Mumakil ?  
- C'est un animal gigantesque, dressé pour le combat, à la peau grise et qui ressemble beaucoup à un éléphant, mais en plus gros.  
- Un éléphant ?_

_- Un animal assez grand, plutôt paisible, à la peau grise, avec un nez immense.  
- Ha mais je crois que c'est ça que moi j'ai tué, et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un exploit, en fait, je l'ai juste achevé, il était vieux et malade, borgne, en plus il boitait._

Quand Thorin fit signer le papier au chevalier, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Gandalf s'échinait à lui faire des signes alarmants et peu discrets. Peut-être qu'il était content que l'on ait enfin trouvé le cambrioleur et qu'il le fêtait à sa façon.

* * *

_**Bon, à partir de là, j'ai plus d'idées. Je pense que il y a encore pas mal de personnages qui auraient leur place dans la fic, mais je vois pas trop lesquels. Donc bon, si vous avec des idées, je suis tout ouïe, après tout, on a pas encore essayé Dark Maul, Jack Sparrow, Le nain de Naheulbeuk, **__**Anthony Stark, **_Trichelieu de Reflet d'Acide (pour ceux qui connaissent), Loki, , Sherlock holmes ou Leeloo, qui serait bien sûr accompagnée de Corben Dallas et Ruby Rhod (du cinquième élément).


	6. Chapter 6

HO, je me rend compte que j'ai oublié de caser le « c'est pas faux » dans le chapitre d'avant pour Perceval ! un truc genre :  
« Thorin : Vous pensez vraiment être capable de vilipender Azog ?  
Perceval : C'est pas faux » Tant pis, au pire, je le ferait revenir :p

Je pense que vous comprendrez que pour ce chapitre-là j'en ai chié. Tout n'est pas de moi, il y a beaucoup de plagia encore une fois, mais je me suis cassée la tête à trouvé des anagrammes, des alexandrins et des rimes à hémistiches normands pour rester dans l'ambiance de l'oeuvre qui m'a inspirée (que je conseil à toutes et à tous bien sûr)

* * *

Balin : A Azanrubizar avec fracas et bazar  
La tête de Thror fut tranchée par la bête barbare.  
Sans peur et sans cœur, combattant avec fureur,  
Azog le profanateur, du roi le tueur,  
S'en prit à Thorin, sa lourde masse à la main.  
Le prince nain tenant un bouclier de chêne vint  
Le combattre et l'abattre, avec peine et succès.

Le cambrioleur : -Oh quel récit intéressant !  
Mais il est passé où, maintenant, l'orque blanc ?

Thorin : Blessé et terrassé, il avait succombé  
A l'usure de ses blessures et de ses injures.

Le cambrioleur (d'un ton vicieux) : Ainsi donc, maintenant, vous jouissez de tranquillité ?

Kili : Cela, c'était avant que vous n'arriviez !

Fili : Depuis que vous nous accompagné,  
Le sens vicié s'éclaire de doubles sens éclairs !

LTLTLTLTLT

Fili : Des trolls !  
Le cambrioleur (avec un air vicieux) : Des trolls ? on dit que ce sont eux qui ont les plus gros gourdins.  
Kili : N'ayez crainte, ceux là sont lents et débiles, ils ne sauront pas les utiliser.  
Le cambrioleur : Mais n'est point besoin d'être rapide pour savoir donner de violent coups de triques- matraque ! Vous savez ?  
Kili : Mais vous pouvez les éviter !  
Le cambrioleur : Pourquoi les éviter ?  
Fili : Kili, j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de lui parler s'il te plait.

LTLTLTLTLT

Thorin : Nous allons camper ici pour la nuit, vous pouvez monter vos tentes.  
Cambrioleur : Oh, quel dommage que la mienne soit morte !  
Dwalin : Comment ?  
Cambrioleur : heu, elle m'a été viol- heu voler durant l'attaque des orques.  
Bofur : Eh ben tant pis! Tu dormiras à la belle étoile.  
Cambrioleur : A la belle étoile? Quel joli nom. C'est une auberge du coin ?  
Fili : Non mais... Tu le fais exprès ? On te parle de dormir dehors abruti !  
Cambrioleur: Dehors ? Non mais c'est torri-ble ! Et s'il pleut ?  
Gloin : Ben ça te lavera un peu la gueule pardi !  
Cambrioleur : Non mais s'il vente ?  
Kili : Entre un courant d'air et ton air con, tu devrais craindre le second.  
Cambrioleur : Mais s'il fait froid ?  
Fili: Le froid conserve tout, même les cons, et les cons-servent parfois.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : La montagne solitaire... Ça en fait des anagrammes !

Thorin: Ah bon ?  
Tous : Ah non !  
Le cambrioleur : Le soir était mon balagn  
Ori : Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

Le cambrioleur: le lemon soit garanti.

Kili: La connerie aussi, non ?  
Le cambrioleur: L'anatomie solitaire !  
Dwalin: Assez !

LTLTLTLTLTLT

Thorin :La tanière des trolls se trouve être très étriqué,

Kili: C'est très tentant mais trop tendu d'entrer dedans dites donc.  
Le cambrioleur : Il a beau être béant, ce trou n'est pas très engageant...  
Dwalin : Comment ça ?  
Le cambrioleur : Il est malavisé de pénétré dans un trou inconnu sans protection au cu-ne.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : Ce n'est pas trop difficile de bander... l'arc ?  
Kili : Non, et je préfère utiliser mon arc, mes mains ne sont pas faites pour tenir une épée.  
Le cambrioleur : Ha bon ? Pourtant, des doigts comme les vôtres devraient pouvoir en tenir la garde à deux mains tout en garantissant un foudroiement de jouissan- de sang !  
Kili : je me permets d'arguer que je ne suis pas doué au combat rapproché  
Le cambrioleur : Pourtant, vous semblez taillez pour le corps à corps, quel dommage qu'un guerrier tel que vous se refuse au contact.  
Fili : Kili, éloigne toi de lui tout de suite, et toi le clerc, si tu tient à tes yeux, remonte les un peu !

LTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Thorin : Faut dire qu'a force de bouffer des salades, y a toutes les limaces qui te montent au cerveau

Elrond: Toi qui en marchant doit nager dans leur bave, je pense que leur miasme t'affecte bien plutôt !  
Gandalf : C'est assez! Ça suffit! Veuillez cesser céans ces successions acerbes.

LTLTLTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : Des énigmes ? Ne préférez vous pas les anagrammes ?  
Sméagol : Qu'est ce que cela mon précieux ?  
Gollum : Nous jouerons aux énigmes ! Le clerc obscur commence !  
Le cambrioleur : Soit : _Un puits caché par des pétales de rose au creux d'une vallée boisée, y pénétrer assure la jouissance éternelle, surtout lorsque l'on peut en même temps contempler les montagnes jumelles dont le pic se dressent vers le ciel, quémandant notre attention_.  
Sméagol : De quoi ça parle mon précieux ?  
Gollum : J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce que je pense !  
Sméagol : Tu connais la réponse ?  
Gollum : Cette réponse est bien trop immonde pour que nous puissions vous la donner.  
Le cambrioleur : Ha bon ?  
Sméagol : C'est vrai mon précieux ?  
Le cambrioleur : Je peux partir alors ?  
Gollum : Non ! je vais vous la donner, même si cela m'arrache la gorge : il s'agit de cette immonde vallée elfique : Fondcombe.  
Sméagol : Ho oui mon précieux ! C'est la bonne réponse !  
Le cambrioleur : C'est bien la solution, cette réponse ... que tu la susses !  
Sméagol/Gollum : QUOI ?  
Le cambrioleur: J'utilise juste l'imparfait du subjonctif du verbe savoir !  
Gollum :- Tsss  
Le cambrioleur: Évidement si tu n'es pas à la bonne hauteur, euh, longueur d'onde.  
Gollum:- Quoi ?  
Le cambrioleur: Tu dois être à la bonne ... hauteur ... pour ingurgité le liquide ... qu'est le savoir ...  
Gollum : (Menaçant) Mais encore mon précieux ?  
Le cambrioleur: Il faut savoir ... la montrer  
Gollum :[ZBAFF] QUOI ?  
Le cambrioleur : Aie ! Euh ... montrer ton intelligence !

* * *

_**Bon alors, pour ceux qui ont le malheur de ne pas connaître cette référence, il s'agit de Trichelieu de reflet d'acide: clerc obscur et futur cardinal de son état... Membre du clerc-G (pas le point...!), l'allusion vicieuse et l'obsession douteuse sont ses compagnes liturgiques ! Manier le déplacé sans avoir l'air d'y toucher est son seul credo... (cf le site internet :p)  
Reflet d'acide est ** **une aventure rôlistico - médiévalo - fantastique en mp3, genre le donjon de Naheulbeuk, mais écrite tout en vers et en Alexandrins. Tapez reflet d'acide dans la barre google, les épisodes sont téléchargeables rapidement et gratuitement.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Encore des candidats potentiels en vrac, il se peut que j'en approfondisse quelques uns dans les chapitres suivants**_

* * *

La voix de Gollum emplit la caverne.

- C'est pire que le diable, mieux que dieu, les pauvres en ont, les riches en ont besoin et si on en mange, on meurt, qu'est ce mon précieux ?

La cambrioleuse, pas impressionnée pour un sou, ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à la question et dardât ses yeux sans peur dans ceux de la créature :

- Il y a deux réponses à ta question, celle du poète, et celle du savant, laquelle veux tu en premier ?

LTLTLTLT

- Et mais ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait le cambrioleur ?

- Accrochez vous !  
- Arrête !  
- Gom Gom…  
- Non non non !  
- CANOOOOOON  
- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et c'est ainsi que la compagnie traversa la terre du milieu, oubliant au passage la chapeau de paille de leur cambrioleur.

LTLTLTLTLT

La troupe orque, chevauchant les Wargs, s'approchait dangereusement, que devaient-ils faire ? se battre ? ou bien prendre la fuite ?

- Et toi le cambrioleur, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Le cambrioleur cessa de jouer avec son compas pour prendre la parole, avec l'air d'être plus soul que d'habitude:

- Ma proposition est très simple matelots, voilà ce qu'il faut que nous fassions tous : nous devons nous battre pour prendre la fuite.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Lorsque la tornade verte s'arreta enfin, plus aucun gobelin ne pouvait tenir debout.

- WOAW, c'est.. impressionnant !  
- Oui, ce cambrioleur est vraiment incroyable !  
- Dommage qu'il soit si.. Bizarre  
- et puis il a vraiment des gros sourcils!

- Ô senseï ! j'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez là pour contempler la fougue de la jeunesse ! le tigre de jade de Konoha ne vous décevra jamais !

LTLTLTLT

Ori regardait le cambrioleur avec insistance depuis un bon moment.

- Qu'essta toi. T'veux ma photo ?  
- Heu… nan nan,  
- Ou alors, t'préfère mon pied au cul ?  
- Ca ira merci, je voulais juste vous poser une question en fait.  
- J'ai rien à dire.  
- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez un trou au milieu du ventre ?  
- C'est passkeu j'suis mort  
- Ha… et c'est pour ça l'os que vous avez sur la mâchoire aussi ?  
- J'vais pas t'expliquer, t'comprendras pas, j'suis juste un hollow devenu arrancar.  
- Ha, et donc, les cheveux bleus, c'est de vous ou bien c'est imputé à votre condition de nollow ?

LTLTLTLTLTLT

Les nains, la pipe au bec, étaient occupé à lister les nombreuses spécificité de leur puissant cambrioleur :

- Notre cambrioleur ne porte pas de montre. Il décide de l'heure qu'il est.

- La seule chose qui arrive à la cheville de Notre cambrioleur... c'est sa chaussette.

- Elrond à crée la vallée cachée de Foncomb parce qu'il doit du fric à notre cambrioleur.

- Notre cambrioleur fait pleurer les oignons.

- Il n'y a pas de théorie de l'évolution. Juste une liste d'espèces que Notre cambrioleur autorise à survivre.

- Notre cambrioleur peut encercler ses ennemis. Tout seul.

- Dans une pièce normale, il y a en moyenne 1242 objets avec lesquels notre cambrioleur peut vous tuer, en incluant la pièce elle même.

- Notre cambrioleur est mort depuis 10 ans, mais les Valars n'ont pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller lui dire.

- Si ça a le goût du poulet, l'odeur du poulet et que ça ressemble à du poulet, mais que le cambrioleur te dit que c'est du mouton, alors cherche pas, c'est du mouton.

- Le grand oeil de Sauron détourne le regard lorsqu'il se pose sur notre cambrioleur.

- Notre cambrioleur peut te faire passer un sale quart d'heure en 8 minutes.

- Notre cambrioleur ne ment pas, c'est la vérité qui se trompe.

- Et pourquoi il est venu dans notre compagnie d'ailleurs ?

- Il paraît qu'il a perdu son anneaux, et que c'est pour ça que c'est le bordel dans la Terre du milieu depuis.

* * *

_**Petite mention spécial à celle ( ou celui) qui connais toutes les références :p**_

_**La réponse pour l'énigme précédente: deux jumelles aussi fragiles que des ailes de papillons, elles ont le pouvoir de faire disparaître le monde. Et bin je vous la donnerai pas tralala!  
Et celle de ce chapitre, je crois qu'elle est plus connue, plutôt, en tant que grande fana d'énigmes que je suis, je la retrouve souvent un peu partout.**_

Le chapitre suivant d'Ouvrez la cage aux oiseaux est en cours d'écriture, mais je galère un peu plus que prévu ducoup, il aura un peu de retard.


	8. Chapter 8

- Les Gobelins arrivent !  
- A l'attaque !  
- Que trépasse si je faiblis !

- C'est juteux mon précieux ?  
Thorin se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec une drôle de créature aux grands yeux et qui le regardait en souriant de toutes ses neuf dents.  
- Héla ! le cambrioleur ! Qu'est ce donc que ceci ?  
- Ha ça ? c'est Sméagol le hardi, il n'est guerre gracieux mais il est futé et renifle bien les pistes.

Et alors, que Gandalf allait pénétrer dans la ville des gobelins afin de sauver les nains prisonniers, il fut bousculé par le roi gobelins qui s'enfuit en hurlant :  
- C'est des malades ! c'est des malades !

* * *

- Les légendes disaient vrai ! Des géants ! Des géants de pierre !  
- Nom de Zeus !

- C'est une bataille d'orage !  
La compagnie regardait de manière ébobit le cambrioleur, les cheveux blanc en pétard, tenir un ampermètre à la main, calculer la force des éclaires.  
- 2.21 Gigowatts ! 2.21 Gigowatts ! Mon dieu !  
- Mais enfin c'est quoi un gigowatt ?  
Kili et Fili se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est- ce qu'ils avaient bien pu embarquer avec eux cette fois ci ?

* * *

- Thorin Oakshield ! L'heureux vainqueur du grand concours des Gemini Croquette. Ce garçon carbure d'enfer, alors à vos strings ignifugés les filles, le gonez est un véritable volcan, il est hot, hot, hot ! Belle taille, belle carrure, bring down. Il a tous les atouts ! Et en plus, il a des trucs à dire aux quelques 50 milliards de paires d'oreilles qui nous écoutent ! Balance tout mec !

Euh... Salut.

* * *

- Dites moi Fili, Savez vous pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

Thorin esquiva gracieusement le Warg et abaissa sa lame violement, lui tranchant la tête sur le coup.

- D'après le cambrioleur, j'aurais perdu ma plussoyance ? il va voir !

Et Thorin, poursuivant le petit lapin blanc qui se baladait dans la terre du milieu en costard cravate, la Vorpaline à la main, il partit sut à Erebor pour y déloger le Jabberwookie et évitant Azog monté sur le bandersnatch.

* * *

La compagnie s'arreta net lorsque le roi gobelin, une perruque sur la tête, et Azog, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, apparurent devant eux en se tenant la main.

**- ** Nous sommes de retour

**-**Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

**-**Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation

**-** Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation

**-**Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité

**-** Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée

- Le roi gobelin !

**- **Azog!

**-**La Team Smaug plus rapide que la lumière

**-**Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre  
**  
**- Sméagol oui la guéguerre !

- Mon dieu ! La team Smaug!  
- Je me disais bien aussi qu'ils me disaient quelque chose.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Alors, pour les personnage précédents:

Chapitre 7: Ellana, de Pierre Bottero; Luffy de One Piece; Jack Sparrow (ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il sort de Pirate des Caraïbes?); Rock Lee de Naruto; Grimmjow de Bleach; pour finir sur une référence à CHuck Norris

Chapitre 8: Godefroy le Hardi compte de Pimpacourt et de Montmiraille des Visiteurs ( je pense que je vais le modifier celui là); Doc de Retour vers le futur; Clin d'oeil au cinquième élément avec Ruby; Le chapelier de Alice au pays des merveille (Tim Burton) que j'aimerai bien modifier aussi; Et puis ba.., si vous avez pas reconnu la team rocket pour le dernier, c'est que vous n'avez jamais vu Pokemon.

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouver, il y'en a ici qui ont les même références que moi, c'est simpa à savoir ^^.

Pour celui-ci, je ne pense pas avoir à dire qui c'est, si vous connaissez, vous saurez immédiatement de qui il s'agit.

Pour les réponses aux énigmes:

- C'est pire que le diable, mieux que dieu, les pauvres en ont, les riches en ont besoin et si on en mange, on meurt, qu'est ce mon précieux ?

- Rien

- Deux jumelles aussi fragiles que des ailes de papillons, elles ont le pouvoir de faire disparaître le monde.

- Les paupières

- Vivant sans souffle, froid comme la mort, jamais assoiffé, toujours buvant, en cotte de maille, jamais cliquetant.

- Poisson!

Et pour l'énigme du jour, je vous laisse réfléchir :p.

Ha oui, et aussi, dans ce chapitre y a un clin d'oeil à Mikipeach, je pense qu'elle reconnaîtra :p

* * *

Gollum : ça apparaît deux fois dans l'année, au début de la nuit mais pas au crépuscule, et à la fin du matin sans être dans l'aube, qu'est ce mon précieux ?  
Le cambrioleur : Chaussette !

LTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un mec imperbe qui fait du tire à l'arc !  
Fili : Je t'interdis de parler ainsi à mon frère !  
Le cambrioleur : Toi, va te faire foutre, je suis persuadé que tu utilise du loréliane, tu sens la groseille à des km à la ronde ! Tu n'es qu'un traitre à ta propre race !  
Fili : je ne vois pas où est le mal à chercher à avoir des beaux cheveux !  
Le cambrioleur : Mais c'est le shampoing des eeeelfes !

LTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : Simpa ton épée ! c'est une Durandil ?

Thorin : Nan, elle à été forgée à Godonlin, par les hauts elfes… hé ! tu va où ?

Le cambrioleur : J'me barre ! Je veux pas rester dans une compagnie dirigée par une tapette qui utilise une arme elfique !

LTLTLT

Kili: J'ai mal !

Thorin: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit on entend rien !

Le cambrioleur : Il dit qu'on devrait le laisser là et continuer

Kili: Sortez-moi d'ici c'est tout gluant !

Le cambrioleur : Il dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rochers sur la gueule pour l'achever.

LTLTLTLT

- Nous devons saisir cette chance pour reprendre Erebor !  
- OUAIS !

- J'en ai les sourcils qui frémissent dites donc !

LTLTLT

Fili : Regardez ! il y a une créature gigantesque qui vient de sortir de derrière un rocher la bas !

Kili : Ô mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Dwalin : J'attaque !

Le cambrioleur : Je suggère qu'on lui ligote les pieds, et qu'on lui jette du sable dans les yeux, pendant ce temps je lui donne des coups de haches dans les genoux et Gandalf lui lance des boules de feu, et Fili..

Thorin : Hola ! du calme avec tes plans foireux !  
Gandalf : Cachez vous !  
Bofur : Trop tard, il nous a vu !

Kili : Construisons un mur avec des buissons, et on pourra se cacher derrière !

Bofur : Mais non ! c'est trop tard, je vous dit qu'il nous a vu !  
Ori : Vite ! Il vient vers nous !  
Le cambrioleur : Ou alors, on creuse une tranchée et on met des branchages dessus pour faire un piège.

Dwalin : Non !

Gandalf : Allez ! foutons le camp !

Dwalin : Moi ! j'attaque !

Thorin : Ha mais non ! Il faut se replier et trouver un plan !

Le cambrioleur : ou alors on pourrait fabriquer une catapulte.  
Thorin : On n'a pas le temps ! Gandalf, aurais tu un sortilège pour mettre ce monstre hors d'état de nuire ?  
Gandalf : Mais ouii ! Je vais lui balancer une Gifle de Namzar !  
Kili : ouiiiiii !  
Thorin : et ben voilà ! Comme ça on peut se planquer !  
Gandalf : ça porte jusqu'à 12 mètres ! Compte tenu de la constitution du troll, je vais booster un peu l'incantation en utilisant une charge de ma bague de puissance.., je ne crois pas qu'il ait une résistance particulière à la magie, ce qui donne environ 80% de chances de succès d'engendrer une mort instantanée.  
Thorin : c'est bien tout ça mais... c'est quoi les 20% qui restent ?

Gandalf : ha ça, vaut mieux pas y penser... à 10% je fait tout exploser dans un périmètre de 40 mètres, à 5% le trop plein de lumière nous rendra tous aveugle et à 5% ça se perd dans la nature.

LTLTLTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : A mon tour : Combien de nain faut-il pour creuser en trois jours un tunnel de 28 mètres dans du granit ?

Sméagol : C'est quoi cette énigme mon précieux ?

LTLTLTLT

Thorin : Il faudrait que nous trouvions un moyen de demander à Elrond de nous lire la carte sans qu'il se doute de notre projet.

Kili : Nous pourrions le torturer !

Le cambrioleur : je sais ! Je vais lui scier la jambe avec une cuiller à soupe !

LTLTLT

Le cambrioleur: Pas la peine d'essayer de me baiser c'est moi qui ait trouvé l'arkenstone en premier alors va te faire foutre!  
Dwalin : Donne le cailloux!

Le cambrioleur: Non. AIE.  
Dwalin: Donne le cailloux!  
Le cambrioleur: Non. AIE.  
Dwalin: Donne le cailloux!  
Le cambrioleur: Tient le voilà ton cailloux pourrit!  
Thorin: Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération  
Le cambrioleur: Connards!

LTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : Hey ! Quelqu'un aurait vu ma boite de chiantos ? je la trouve plus !

Bofur : C'est cette petite boite là ? J'ai fini le dernier

Le nain : C'est vrai .. ? haa ba merde alors !

Bofur : Que se passe t-il ?

Le cambrioleur : Il en restait au moins treize !

Gandalf : Je te répète que ce n'est pas le bon chemin !

Thorin : Vous commencez à me gonfler la rate !

Dwalin : faut pas insulter chrom !

Kili : T'as déjà dit ça y'a une heure !

Thorin : Et alors ?

Fili : Tu ne peux pas dire que quelque chose commence si..

Balin : on s'en branle !

Thorin : rrro la barbe !

Gloin : baltringue !

Gandalf : Ils ont raison !

Dori: Hé ! toi ! t'as l'air aussi débile qu'un nazgul en tong !

Bifur : bloodof zozog

Thorin : Et puis toi, si tu n'as rien comprit, c'est pas la peine de la ramener !

Bofur : Qu'est ce que tu en sait qu'il n'a rien comprit ?

Thorin : Mais c'est fini oui ? c'est la coalition des glandus !

Dwalin : Fallait pas prendre à gauche au dernier croisement !

Thorin : Oui, évidemment, mais c'était une idée de qui ?

Tout le monde : C'était ton idée !

Thorin : Ha bon ?

Kili : Et pour le croisement précédent c'était pareil !

Thorin : Mais heu…

Gandalf : Et aussi celui d'avant !

Thorin : Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne des décisions !

Le cambrioleur : oui mais pas systématiquement des mauvaises.

Thorin : Ha ça c'est sûr ! Si on pouvait suivre un plan correct …

Gandalf : Je te signal que c'est pas facile de dénicher une carte avec des runes lunaires !

Thorin : Oui mais regarde ça, ça ne ressemble à rien ! Y a juste une montagne dessinée au milieu !

Gandalf : Merci, ça fait plaisir !

Thorin : Donc c'est pas ma faute si on perd l'orientation !

Gandalf : quel chiant ce nain !

Dwalin : Avec tes compétences de leader pourries !

Thorin : Tu sais ce qu'elles disent mes compétences ?

Le cambrioleur : elles disent qu'on a aucune chance de combattre ce dragon !

Dwalin : en plus, on a jamais le droit de se battre.

Thorin : Continuez comme ça et vous devrez vous trouver une autre compagnie !

Le cambrioleur : je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche !

Thorin : Et en plus vous devrez payer la taxe de résiliation de contrat qui s'élève à 8000 pièces d'or !

Gandalf : je savais pas que les nains étaient si cons !

Nain : Mais c'est la peau du cul qu'on s'arrache à la pince !

Thorin : tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?

Dori : et toi t'as l'air aussi pourri qu'un poulet grillé !

LTLTLTLT

Le cambrioleur : Et depuis, tout le monde l'appelle : Gurdil, Cul-Brillant haha !

Tout le monde : WAHAHAHAHAHA Ho mon dieu « Gurdil cul brillant » ! arf arf arf ! C'est terrible !

LTLTLTLT

_Voici, l'histoire d'un nain capableu de courir vite, et de voyager loin_

_Dans son épopée formidable, nous le suivrons, sans nous poser d'questions !_

**Nous sommes les nains sans la montagne clap clap**

**on boit le jour, on boit la nuit clap clap**

**mais on arrive pas a oublier !**

_Un jour, mon ancêtre Durin, fut envoyé creuser en lothlorien_

_Y avait toujours pas d'mithril, alors il vint au piqueu solitaire_

_Il fiiiit sa ville en profondeur, et ne reviiint jamais t-à la surface_

_Il uuu un fils avec personne, et puiis maintenant, y a la lignée d'durin_ !

**Nous sommes les nains sans la montagne clap clap**

**on boit le jour, on boit la nuit clap clap**

**mais on arrive pas a oublier !**

_Tout l'monde se fit flambée, quand leu dragon cupideu arriva_

_Thorin voulut l'tranché, mais finalement, il prit la fuite aussi_

_Ils fuuureu trahit par les elfes, et plus jamais il ne leur pardon'rait !_

_Les humains furent plus simpa, mais Ereboreu toujours lui manqua_

**Nous sommes les nains sans la montagne clap clap**

**on boit le jour, on boit la nuit clap clap**

**mais on arrive pas a oublier !**

_Il monta une compagnie et s'en alla avec un mage pourrit_

_Ils trouvèrent un épicier, qu'ils engagèrent comme cambrioleur_

_Arrivés devant les elfes, ils les traitèrent de tafioleu imperbes._

_Puis ils coururent vers Erebor, Et puis la mine ils reconquiheuraient !_

**Nous sommes les nains sans la montagne clap clap**

**on boit le jour, on boit la nuit clap clap**

**mais on arrive pas a oublier !**

_Azog, resteu bien à l'abri, thorin arrive et ça va douiller grave_

_Et le dragon profites bien de ta vie, parce que vois-tu, ça ne va pas durer !_

**Nous sommes les nains sans la montagne clap clap**

**on boit le jour, on boit la nuit clap clap**

**mais on arrive pas a oublier !**

**Nous sommes les nains sans la montagne clap clap**

**on boit le jour, on boit la nuit clap clap**

**mais on arrive pas a oublier!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Alors là, pour celui là, je m'excuse humblement auprès des fan de Terry Pratchett, mais je crois que je n'ai pas fait honneur à son oeuvre (faut dire, ce gars là, c'est dur d'essayer de faire comme lui sans tomber dans le lourdingue). J'ai d'autant plus saccagé le truc que j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit compréhensible par les pauvres non initiés qui ne connaissent pas cet univers magique qu'est le disque-monde, pauvres que je plains sincèrement. Si si, allez de suite chez votre libraire et achetez tous les tomes de Terry Pratchett, vous ne le regretterez pas. Fin bref, ce truc n'est pas du tout à la hauteur du plus grand maître de parodies héroïque-humouro-drolistique-fantastique-et-autres , j'espère que ça vous plaira. Si vous avez des idées sur les aventures de Rincevent pour étoffer un peu ce truc, je suis toute ouïe, j'avais beaucoup d'idées quand j'ai commencé à écrire, mais j'ai oublié au fur et à mesure que j'écrivait, c'est agaçant._**

* * *

Thorin s'assit et soupira. Enfin, Enfin ils avaient réussi à reconquérir Erebor. C'était un miracle, ils étaient pourtant très très mal partis et le cambrioleur n'y était pas pour rien.

Ce n'était plus une aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre, c'était un apocalypse, un ouragan, un truc indescriptible. Ils n'ont pas eut l'occasion de souffler un seul instant et se sont trouver dans des situations épiques qui frôlaient le burlesque et le délirium sans pouvoir dire laquelle fut la pire.

Et tout avait commencé lorsque le cambrioleur avait signé le contrat. Il présentait presque bien pourtant : un pratiquant des arcanes qui avait étudié à l'académie invisible d'Ankh-Morpoth (quelque part sur le disque monde, plateau porté par quatre éléphants portés eux même par une tortue géante). Vieux mage (qu'il disait) d'après le chapeau pointu sur lequel était écrit MAJE.

Et la compagnie de Thorin avait choisit de lui faire confiance, à LUI !

La suite fut un fouillis indescriptible d'aventures incompréhensibles. Et Thorin était maintenant capable de cerner qui était véritablement la personne qu'ils avaient engagée :

_Rincevent : un mage qui s'est auto proclamé mage mais qui est incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège ou d'user de magie. Toléré au sein de l'académie de l'invisible pour une raison farfelue malgré son inutilité flagrante. Il possède un don pour les langues qui lui permet de se faire comprendre lorsqu'il supplie « ne me tuez pas » dans tous les dialectes et idiomes connus. Cet énergumène se retrouve constamment dans des situations dangereuses et sa solution personnelle à tous les problèmes est la fuite. Sa vitesse surprend toujours ses poursuivants. Il en a donc tiré une philosophie de vie qui tire sur le fatalisme et a fini par conclure que, à chaque fois que les choses semblent s'améliorer pour lui, une pirouette du destin le précipite dans une nouvelle situation où il risque sa vie._

_C'est l'un des pions préférés de la divinité de la chance dans ses parties contre le destin. Il est donc souvent contraint de participer à de grandes aventures et de se retrouver en position de héro malgré lui et passe son temps à sauver le monde._

Voilà, c'était ça le nouveau fléau de Durìn : Rincevent. Allez savoir COMMENT il a bien réussit à mettre les pieds en terre du milieu et dans la salle d'audience de qui veut participer à l'aventure.

Ce mage était constamment accompagné d'un coffre en bois de poirier que le suivait partout du haut de la centaine de pieds qu'il possédait et qui se montrait d'une défense agressive dès que l'on touchait à son maitre. C'est ainsi que trois trolls, un orque pâle, un roi gobelin, un dragon et Orcrist disparurent à tout jamais après des péripéties incroyablement incroyables et capillo-tractées.

Lors de leur confrontation avec les trolls, le maje les a sauvé sans le faire exprès à l'aide d'une demi boite de cachous et d'une fourchette, la fois suivante, devant les cavaliers wargs, Rincevent a, semble t-il invoqué la foudre pour détruire le cyclope de quatre mètres qui cherchait à manger les nains après avoir dévoré les loups et ce jour là, encore une fois, le coffre s'était montré utile en engloutissant la tarentule qui embobinait Kili.

Dans l'antre du roi gobelin, ce fut un vieillard borgne, édenté et boiteux qui leur sauva la vie tandis que Rincevent fuyait une créature louche quelque part dans les cavernes.

Face à Azog, le coffre avait encore frappé et l'orque pâle s'était retrouvé noyé dans un bac d'huile bouillante. Cela permit à la compagnie d'échapper à la salamandre ambidextre géante que le mage avait (semble t-il) invoquer pour combattre les aigles qui arrivaient. Au final, tout le monde s'est retrouvé dans la Moria à courir derrière un Balrog grincheux, puis devant. Ils sont ensuite passés faire un coucou à la dame de la Lorien et chopèrent Haldir avec eux au passage.

Ils ont combattu une armée d'haradrim, puis ont été téléporté bêtement au Mordor, Rincevent a encore sauvé le monde en balançant/faisant tombé dans un moment d'égarement l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé/volé par hasard à Gollum dans la lave. Quoique, la manière dont il s'est trouvé au dessus des flammes dans la montagne du destin reste un peu floue. Au final, grâce à un renfort divin ils se sont retrouvé du côté d'Erebor, plus ou moins là où ils souhaitaient se rendre, ils ont perdu Haldir au passage mais c'est pas grave parce qu'il l'ont retrouvé de manière incompréhensible dans l'un des tonneau qui leur servirent de transport pour atteindre la ville de Dale. Ce jour là, Thorin faillit faire une syncope lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la Mort qui pêchait à la mouche sur le lac.  
Là encore tout semblait ligué contre eux et seule l'intervention de Gandalf empêcha la compagnie de mourir dans les flammes qui consumèrent la cité.

Le cambrioleur tenta une mission solo qui se trouvait être en réalité un plan de fuite pour ne pas faire face au dragon et les nains virent là l'occasion de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais le mage attirant les calamités sans le faire exprès, lorsque les nains délogèrent le dragon, celui ci piqua droit sur Rincevent, pour se faire manger par le coffre.

Ont aurait pu dire que la mission était un succès mais la montagne fut encerclée par différentes armées plus ou moins sympathiques à savoir :  
- Les troupes de gobelins qui voulaient faire la guerre parce que c'est chouette  
- Les troupes elfiques et humaines qui demandaient de manière polie une part du trésor de la montagne.  
- Des piafs qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur journée.  
- Un groupe de nain belliqueux « Nan, touche pas à mon or ».  
- Cohen le Barbare et la troupe d'argent qui voyaient là un moyen de mourir dignement.

La mort était là aussi et comptait les points.

Au final, Rincevent sauva tout le monde d'une mort débile en balançant l'Arkenstone sur le leader Orque, le fils d'Azog, qui mourut sur le coup.

Ce qui mit Thorin dans une rage noire. Personne n'était content et tout le monde rentra chez soi après que le roi, qui avait passé l'après-midi à farfouiller au milieu des cadavres pour retrouver l'Arkenstone, eut pousser une gueulante phénoménale et rouspéter tous les chefs de guerre encore vivants. Faut dire, il était à bout à ce moment là. Et seule l'intervention de la mort qui l'emmena boire un thé et jouer au carte réussit un tantinet à le calmer et l'empêcher de décapiter le mec qui portait une chemise à fleur, un bermuda et un appareil photo et qui se promenait dans le coin avec un air émerveiller sur le visage.

Pour finir, Rincevent fut poliment sommé par le conseil blanc de rentrer chez lui "Et s'il te plait ne reviens pas" et la compagnie se trouva à errer dans Erebor en ne croyant pas à sa chance d'être toujours vivant.


End file.
